cold_catfandomcom-20200214-history
White Tigers
PAGE WILL BE EDITED TOMORROW. Please don't touch before Victory can edit, as she has a specific plan in mind for this species. White tigers are a species living in Cold Cattia, which have been developed by VictoriousQueen88. One does not need permission to make a polar bear character. White tigers are based on the real-life variation of Bengal tigers, with notable differences. Description White tigers are very large, about twice the size of a Siberian tiger, averaging at twenty-two feet long from head to tail-tip and weighing up to one thousand, four hundred pounds. These felines have very thick, medium-length or long snow-white fur and have an extended supple body standing on rather short legs with a fairly long tail. Very rarely, their stripes may be very pale, to the point where one cannot see them unless the tiger stands in the right light. This is an advantage, due to easier camouflage. The skull of the white tiger is characterized by its large size, and is similar to that of a lion. It differs in the structural features of the lower jaw and relative length of nasals. The facial region is very powerful and very broad in the region of the canines. The skull prominences are very high and strong in old males, and often much more massive than usually observed in the biggest skulls of real-life Bengal tigers. Their eyes are most commonly shades of blue, although yellow, green, orange, amber, brown, and even purple have been documented. Their noses range from a grayish shade of white to gray-pink and full-on light pink, and each tiger has a unique pattern of black stripes rippling across their pelt. White tigers have the loudest voices and the loudest roar of all Cold Cattians. They also have the longest claws. Typically, these creatures are well-muscled. Society Relationships with Other Cold Cattians Diet Due to their size, white tigers need a lot of food to sustain themselves, although they'll settle for just about any kind of meat. Oxen, reindeer, mice, lemmings, and wayward animals that wandered into Cold Cattia from the south are not off-limits. Abilities Iceborn White tigers, like snow leopards, have iceborn, although it is much rarer in tigers, with one out of every ten white tigers being iceborn. about iceborn goes here Being iceborn is genetic. The plural of “iceborn” is “iceborns”, although a white tiger saying “I’m iceborn” is not incorrect; it’s similar to saying “I’m race here” or “I’m gender here” in humans (although being iceborn is having a power, not being a gender or race). Known White Tigers * Name * Name (iceborn) Trivia * White tigers were originally supposed to be based around the real-life white tiger, although VictoriousQueen88 believed that they would better fit Siberian tigers due to the fact Siberian tigers are better suited to cold weather. ** Even so, white tigers have many notable differences, including their sheer size, wider range of eye colors, and the fact that they are sentient creatures. * White tigers cannot purr, being big cats. Gallery Category:Species